Savior
by averyhyperhanyou
Summary: They had hit it off when he had last seen her, more then a year and a half ago now returning to Konoha with his three friends, Naruto is going to set the village on fire, and he is doing it all... for her. she is his Savior, and he will show everyone that


Just a ficlit idea I had randomly pop into my mind while listening to music. Chances are its going to be a one shot but i'm not sure. Anyways, the song used is Savior by Rise Against. Enjoy. Set after the training mission. The basic setup seems... implausible, but I wanted to write it anyways.

This story came to me when I was daydreaming and I decided I wanted to write it. If you like it let me know and I MIGHT turn this into a full on story, with a plot and EVERYTHING!

IMPORTANT A/N: ehh for this, Naruto left halfway through his training with Ero-sennin, and joined up with Gaara, and a few others. Then came back to Ero-sennin (I like calling him that) with the others, and finished the training trip. There currently ALL in Konoha.

Koji's Bar and Grill, Present.

Naruto smiled lightly as he stared down at the object in his hands, his fingers running over the smooth wood portion of it to the wider part of it. Smiling lightly he slung it onto his back, the strap holding it there firmly as he turned to his fellow shinobi. Smiling lightly he looked at Gaara before speaking, his voice softer and less loud then was commonly found on the blond ninja.

"Ehh Gaara, its time… were going to show this village what we can do, ne?" Gaara chuckled, yes… chuckled, before looking upwards, twirling two pieces of wood in between his fingers with a practiced ease, his eyes drifting to the top of the building they where currently sitting in.

"Indeed Uzumaki… its show time." With that the Four of them walked out from where they where standing and a blinding white light encompassed them, soon enough swallowing there figures in light.

"WELCOME KONOHA!!!"

Four Days Earlier

Naruto yawned as he explored Kohona, taking in the sights and sounds from the last time he was there. His companions stood next to him, Gaara on his right and Ryu and Turo on his left. Ryu and Turo were not originally ninja, but after having them join him and the Toad Pervert for his training mission, they had developed some skill in the area. But what THEY had brought to the group was more… interesting then the ninja skills they themselves had earned.

Smiling lightly Naruto whispered to Ryu, who smirked and nodded before turning a corner and pushing a tack into a piece of paper, before hanging it on the wall. He then turned and rejoined the group. They continued to walk but where soon stopped by the pink haired form of Sakura jumping down in front of them.

"Hey Naruto, Gaara… you guys." She said staring uneasily at the other two who waved back and said nothing. Taking in there figures she observed the one whom Naruto had introduced her to as Ryu first, observing the quiet boy.

He had on black pants and a black long sleeve shirt, and on his lower lip were what appeared to be piercings. Snake bites, that's what they where called. He had long black hair and cold blue eyes. The other boy, Turo, Had on blue jeans and a white T-shirt, with short black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey Sakura, what ya up to?" Naruto asked his teammate, yawning lightly in the early morning hours. Shrugging lightly Sakura explained how she was headed to the hospital for lessons with Tsunade. Naruto smiled and wished her good luck before the group went to part ways. Suddenly Naruto remembered something, and held up his hand, calling out to Sakura, causing her to stop.

"Yo Sakura wait a sec." She turned to face her teammate with a slight look of confusion in her eyes, wondering what it was he could want. That confusion was quickly solved as she spoke, her voice ringing out to him.

"Yes?" Naruto jogged up to her before smiling lightly and speaking, his voice slightly softer then usual, his eyes holding a sneaky sparkle in them as he smiled.

"Spread the word to be at Koji's Bar and Grill in four days, spread it to all our friends and anyone else. Tell them something… special is going to happen then okay?" Sakura nodded dumbly before Naruto once again wished her luck and walked off with his friends.

Once they had rounded the corner Ryu spoke, his voice soft as he looked at Naruto, eyeing the blond lightly as he smiled lightly, before turning his eyes upwards.

"Man are THEY gonna be surprised… your not the same knuckle –head they knew. I can't believe you're keeping this appearance up though, even keeping your fucking ugly ass jumpsuit." Ryu shudder in disgust before turning to Gaara," you too, you need to be YOURSELF and not who people remember you as."

Gaara snickered lightly but just keep walking, twirling two pieces of wood between his fingers idly, as Naruto chuckled. He yawned once and looked upwards into the blue sky before he retorted lightly.

"All in due time Ryu, all in due time." Turo laughed openly and said something about 'stupid cryptic blonds'. This caused them all to laugh lightly as they continued on there way to… wherever it was they where going. Naruto yawned and then grumbled lightly, before turning to Gaara.

"Ehh Temari-chan is gonna be coming too right…?" Gaara laughed openly at this, before looking at Naruto, his eyes crackling in enjoyment at his soon to be tormented friend. When Naruto had been in Suna, him and his sister had hit it off surprisingly well, and had been on more then a few dates. They hadn't seen each other in over a year and a half however.

"Yeah she'll be there, she misses you. You and her hit it off pretty good when you where in Suna didn't you?" Gaara chuckled at his friend blush, before punching him lightly in the arm. Naruto winced and gave him a 'what-was-that-for' kind of look, "ehh your just about the only person I would approve of dating Temari, and the 6 months that you where in Suna with us proved you can take care of her."

Naruto chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head before mumbling out thanks to his red-headed friend. Ryu laughed lightly as he watched the banter between the two before he also spoke up, his voice ringing through the silence as they entered a wooded area.

"You two are a piece of work ya know that? Man if it wasn't for me and Turo you two would still be hiding behind those pathetic masks that you wore. But nope, me and my good buddy over here, "He smacked Turo on the arm, earning a half-hearted glare, "Brought you into our ...GIFT... and now look at you two."

He sniffled lightly before dramatically clinging to Turo, whipping a fake tear from his eye he spoke out in a sob, dramatically hanging on his slightly shorter friend.

"They grow up so fast." Turo shoved him off with a laugh as all four boys laughed in unison. They continued walking, each talking about nothing and everything at the same time. They were just four teenaged boys, walking along and enjoying life. Said life they where about to turn upside down for everyone.

The Next Day

Naruto yawned as he lifted the wooden object off of his lap, before placing it in a corner of his apartment. Standing up he moved about getting dressed, before forming the hand seals for the Genjutsu he put on himself, covering certain parts of his body from being discovered. Undoubtly Gaara was doing the present at this time as well.

Yawning lightly to himself, Naruto left his apartment, his friends already having been out and around, exploring the town, and Gaara staying at Temari's temporary residence in Konoha. Walking down the street he ignored the usual glares he got and headed to his favorite place in Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Yo old man!" he said in greeting to the man he had known most of his life. Old man Ichiraku smiled and waved back, before going back to work. Ayame came out and smiled at Naruto before she spoke.

"And what will you be having today Naruto-kun?" She said pleasantly, Naruto thought for a moment before he responded.

"One large miso please." He said with a smile. Ayame nodded before going to tell her father of the order. Minutes later Naruto was enjoying a bowl of ramen when he felt a hand on his head. Glancing upwards he saw the blue eyes of Ryu above him, and mumbled his greeting.

"Yooooooooooooo Ryu, what ya doing?" Ryu yawned as he sat down, ordering a bowl of miso as well, before responding to his blond friend, who was currently digging into his bowl of ramen eagerly.

"Just got finished practicing, I can't WAIT till its time." Naruto chuckled and nodded, but what Ryu said drew attention from Ayame, who looked at them before speaking, her voice showing the clear confusion in it.

"Can't wait for what?" Naruto glanced at her before he spoke, finishing his bite of ramen first, whipping his mouth lightly as he spoke to the girl whom had become like his sister.

"Ehh show up at Koji's Bar and Grill in three days and you'll find out okay Ayame-Chan?" Ayame nodded dumbly before shrugging, and going back to work. Naruto and Ryu finished there Ramen before paying, and saying a polite thank you.

Yawning as they walked, they soon ran into Turo who was just ambling around with no clear destination in mind. Soon after they picked up Gaara, but were careful to avoid Temari. Though it killed Naruto not to be able to see her yet, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Yawning lightly the four boys headed off into town, determined to have fun.

Walking down the street Ryu suddenly grabbed Naruto and looked on in shock forward. This caused the other four to go slightly on edge, wondering what it was there friend might have seen.

"What is it…?" Naruto asked a hint of concern in his voice, his concern growing as his friend didn't reply, just kept looking forward in shock. He was about to re-voice his question when Ryu suddenly pointed forward and screamed out.

"I WANT IT!" He yelled running towards a cage that a vender had set up, showing off exotic animals. Inside of the cage was a small baby red-panda, who looked up at Ryu with curiosity. Said boy was now moving around the cage quickly, and Naruto could hear him speaking to the panda.

"Hey there cutie, your so fluffy and cuddly and cute and MMM I COULD JUST EAT YOU!!" the red-panda seemed to understand that, and shrunk back in fear. Ryu's eyes widened lightly as he shook his hands quickly.

"I didn't mean that literally little guy…" Naruto laughed at his companion's antics, before grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him off down the street, quickly becoming aware of the glances they were getting.

"Come on lover boy." Ryu cried out in disdain and struggled, before giving up and was being dragged off. But not before he screamed out to the panda, dramatic tears streaming down his face as he reached out towards said panda.

"WAIT FOR ME MY LOVE, I WILL FIND YOU ONE DAY!!!" Many people by now where giving them weird looks, but decided to just forget about it. After a good block or so Naruto finally let Ryu go, and the group continued on its way. Yawning lightly as they walked around, they joked lightly with one another as the day dragged on.

"Is that Naruto I see over there?" Glancing to the side, Naruto saw Shikamaru standing there smoking a cigarette, grinning at him. Naruto grinned lightly and walked up to him.

"Yo Shika, how you been man?" The pineapple headed boy shrugged lightly and looked at Naruto's friends. Introductions where made, and soon they were all just chatting with each other. Naruto blinked as he looked at Shikamaru before speaking.

"Hey Shika, do me a favor. Be at Koji's Bar and Grill in three days ight?" Shikamaru nodded lightly and said his goodbyes, mumbling something about troublesome girls and missions. Chuckling lightly Naruto and the others continued on there way.

Soon it would be time for them to show everyone what they where made of.

Night before the Set Day

Naruto yawned as he sat on his roof, looking upwards at the night sky. Tomorrow was the day, the day he would show everyone what he had become, and what he could do. He grinned lightly in anticipation, having been waiting for this moment for many months now.

His thoughts slowly drifted to Temari, the girl whom he had fallen for. When he had first arrived at Suna, he had stayed at Gaara's and instantly hit it off with Gaara's brother, Kankuro. Temari on the other hand, had a bit more trouble opening up to him. He remembered one event greatly, and chuckled as he thought about it.

_----------------------------Flashback: Suna, one week after Naruto's arrival----------------------------------------_

_Naruto yawned lightly as he stood up, having slept soundly through the night. Mumbling lightly as he rubbed his eye, he ambled towards the bathroom, opening the door and closing it behind him, before turning around._

_What he saw made him stop and stare._

_For he was greeted with a very topless Temari, who was staring at him in shock, quickly turning red, though if that was from the embarrassment or building anger, its unclear. Naruto then proceeded to do one of the stupidest things he could have done in this situation, which is ironically what most males would do._

_He stared and started trying to apologize, instead of just getting out right away._

_"I'm sooo sorry, I didn't—I mean its not like I meant to--- I would NEVER--- not to say your not--- umm… Temari im sorr—" SMACK! Naruto went flying, breaking through the door and landing in a pile on the ground as he heard Temari scream at him._

_"PERVERT!" those were the last words he heard before he blacked out and had a funny little dream about a very hot blond ninja girl and a back massage._

_----------------------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto chuckled lightly at that memory; it had been a good one indeed. Smiling lightly he let his thoughts wander over the blond haired Suna-nin he had fallen for, remembering one night clearly in his mind, it was what had inspired him to do what he was planning to do tomorrow.

_-------------------------------------Flashback: Suna, 5 months after Naruto's Arrival------------------------------------_

_Naruto sat on Gaara's roof looking up into the desert night, his thoughts a wild torrent in his mind, swirling around in countless directions as he smiled lightly. But then frowned remembering what had happened earlier that day. He and Temari had gotten in a fight because of him, because he was so hung up on losing Sasuke that he was slowly losing himself to his emotions. She had said she hated him, and it had hurt… it had hurt him more then he thought it was going to._

_Sighing lightly he was suddenly shocked to feel a pair of arms wrap around him, turning his head he was met with the concerned eyes of Temari, who after settling down had realized what she had said and went after the blond, intent on making things right. They both lapsed into silence for a period of time before Temari finally broke it._

_"I don't hate you boy… I just want to save you while there's still something left to save. I don't want you to end up like what my brother once was… I don't want to have to face that again, especially not with someone that I care about as much as you." Naruto smiled lightly as he leaned back against her, his eyes drifting once more up into the night sky. It had become kind of a game of theirs to call each other boy and girl instead of there names. He thought for a moment on what he was going to say, before he spoke, his voice carrying lightly outwards._

_"I love you girl but I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have. I'm not the answer to your fears of Gaara, you have to face that yourself and overcome them." He glanced back at her, as her eyes lit up greatly, a smile forming on her face. Naruto suddenly twisted his body around behind hers and wrapped his arms around her, as she settled back against him comfortably. Glancing down Naruto caught sight of something on Temari's hand that he blinked, before voicing his question._

_'Where'd you get that scar?" he said, pointing at her hand. Glancing down at it Temari slightly blushed before speaking to him, her voice kind of embarrassed, which only added to Naruto's confusion of what it was from._

_"Do you want the truth or the version I tell most people?" Naruto chuckled lightly before giving her a look that clearly stated the truth. Sighing lightly she mumbled out something that even Naruto's advanced hearing couldn't pick up. _

_"What?" Temari sighed once more before she finally spoke loud enough for him to hear._

_"A rabbit…" Naruto blinked before he laughed and smiled, holding her closer to him when she slunk away slightly. Smiling lightly he asked another question that the answer to the first brought up._

_"Did it bite you?" Temari laughed before she responded._

_"Yes I went to go pick it up; I was 4 for god sakes. It was so cuuuuuuute." She let off a slight girly squeal that made Naruto laugh again holding her closer to him. She looked upwards into his eyes, her… he couldn't even remember the color of her eyes it had been so long… but there eyes locked and Naruto smiled before leaning down towards her and whispering._

_"Ne Temari-Chan, if you could have anything in the world at this very moment, what would it be?" she looked at him before she smiled that smile that made him feel amazing. She looked up into his clear blue eyes before she spoke._

_"A kiss…" Naruto smiled as he leaned closer, his eyes half closed as she closed her, there lips just centimeters apart, he whispered lightly._

_"Wish granted…"_

_The two kissed under the moonlight._

_----------------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------_

Naruto touched his lips lightly, remembering that kiss fondly as he smiled. His head inclined towards the night sky, and he sat there for a good while longer before finally getting up and going to bed, it was going to be a big day tomorrow.

The Present

"WELCOME KONOHA!!!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and these are my friends! Gaara of the Desert!" Gaara stood up and took a bow, still twirling the objects between his fingers, "Turo and Ryu of Shintoki Town!!!"

Said boys also took a bow, smiling out at the crowd as they held the objects in there hands, before moving to there positions on the stage. Many people looked on in shock, and confusion was abundant in the crowd of both ninja and villagers.

Naruto stood on stage, looking out towards the crowed. He was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt and baggy black pants, with his eyebrow now pierced and chains hanging on his pants. Gaara wore a black hoodie and tan pants, his nose pierced and a grin on his face.

The other two boys also took a bow, shifting there objects in there hands. Out in the crowd many people just looked on with a look of confusion, these faces included Sakura, Ino, Tsunade and many other ninja. Naruto's eyes scanned the crowed as they locked with a set belonging to a blond-haired Suna-nin. Smiling at Temari he winked lightly before he walked to the front of the stage. What happened next caused many peoples eyes to widen.

Naruto pulled his Guitar in front of him before smiling lightly at everyone, and speaking once more into the microphone, his voice drifting out to the crowd as he smiled, ignoring the many shocked looks on people's faces.

"We're here to play you a song I wrote, and I dedicate this song to Temari." He said pointing at the blond-haired shinobi, who had the grace to blush ever so slightly. Smiling lightly he took a step back, and everything went quiet. Everyone was holding there breath, and not a few people were waiting with anticipation for the 'Demon' to make a fool of himself. Gaara went and sat behind the drum set, twirling his drumsticks in his fingers as Turo took his bass and Ryu his guitar, and stood next to Naruto.

"One two three four!" Gaara called out hitting his drum sticks together for each one. A guitar rift floated from Naruto's guitar as he started to sing, his voice shocking many people in the crowed, as it came out calm and smooth, resonating in the bar with a clarity rarely heard.

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping  
Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

Gaara slammed his drum sticks down on his drum set, setting the beat as a hard fast one as Naruto leapt into the air, strumming his guitar quickly, Turo also head banging to the beat as he played his bass, and Ryu walking around playing as well. A cry went up in the crowd as many of the younger generation got to the front of the stage, jumping up and down in tune with the music. Naruto moved back to the microphone as he started to sing once more, his eyes slightly shut as his voice rang out into the crowd.

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

Gaara was going wild on his drums as he grinned wildly, Ryu and Turo back to back now playing. Sakura and Ino stared up at the blond ninja with eyes wide of disbelief, as Kakashi stood there and surprisingly started to also jump up and down to the music. Naruto smiled as he looked at Temari, singing the next part, his voice seeming to drift over her, his hand moving over his guitar expertly as he played it.

_So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

Said Blond Suna Shinobi remembered a time when they had been on her roof and she had told him she wanted to save him, that she didn't hate him, she just wanted to save him from what he was becoming, someone who was alone and going in the wrong direction. He had told her he loved her, but he wasn't the answer to questions she had yet to answer. Sakura let out a loud cry, giving up on deciding what the fuck was going on, and just jumping along with everyone else. Naruto grinned as he started to sing once more, still strumming his guitar in his hands.

_But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand_

Ryu jumped into the air as he played his guitar flying around madly, many eyes were focused on Gaara, who was grinning as he slammed on his drum set, and Turo was attracting his fair share of looks as he danced around playing. The air in the bar was wild and energetic; people were jumping up and down screaming out there approval, even Tsunade, the hokage herself, was going a little wild. Naruto locked eyes with Temari again as he sang, eyeing the blond Suna-nin as she made her way to the front of the stage and looked up at him.

_So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

Temari smiled hearing Naruto's voice, looking up into his clear blue eyes that stared back at her with nothing but love and joy. Sakura jumped up and down and was screaming loudly, as Kakashi was laughing his ass off dancing around. Shikamaru screamed out his approval as he jumped, and Chouji yelled out loud as he threw his body around wildly. Kiba screamed and Akamaru barked as they flung themselves around. Naruto smiled as he started to sing once more.

_1000 miles away  
There's nothing left to say  
But so much left that I don't know  
We never had a choice  
This world is too much noise  
It takes me under  
It takes me under once again_

The loudness and the beat of the music died down considerably, as Ryu moved next to Naruto, playing his guitar softly as Naruto sang out, his voice directed right at Temari who had then climbed onto the stage, and the two stared at each other as Naruto sang, his voice loud and clear.

_I__ don't hate you  
I don't hate you  
_

Temari stared at him as he sang, a part of her filled with joy. People all around them yelled out in approval, but the two were just lost in each other. She didn't even notice the fact that her brother, who had always been quiet and emotionless, was sitting there playing the drums with a massive grin on his face.

_  
So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know_

The Music suddenly got loud as Turo and Ryu both jumped into the air, strumming there guitars hard and fast as Naruto sang, looking directly at Temari as he did so, his voice washing over her as she moved closer to the blond, Naruto smiled as he played and sung, everyone in the crowd just going wild with excitement.

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no

The Song died down and everyone screamed out there approval. Naruto spoke lightly; his voice resonating through the bar because of his proximity to the microphone, as he looked at the Suna-nin in front of him, as he spoke a thought went through his mind.

Her eyes were a very dark blue.

"Hey Temari-Chan." He said, causing the other blond to smile and lean against him before saying, her voice also ringing into the microphone.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She leaned up and kissed him deeply, there lips clashing together as they kissed in FULL VEIW of many of there friends and allies. Gaara grinned and Ryu and Turo chuckled, and as for everyone else? Well let's just say…

The crowd went WILD.

THE END…for now

Woot that's my idea just being flung out there. The song was savior by rise against. REMEMBER REVIEW AND I MIGHT TURN THIS INTO AN ACCTUAL STORY! Anyways, I hope yall enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Now review and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
